


That One Time at Camp Camp

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Chubby Reader, David is dom, Dom David, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Gwen Ships It, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Crying, Masturbation, Max finds some 'information' that could ruin the reader's life, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, max is kind of an asshole to the reader, reader used to work in a strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After graduating from college, you did not have that many job options to choose from, actually, you can say that you had some job offers, but those were from strip clubs and bars and you didn't want to be anywhere near a bar or strip club much less work in one.Message me at: http://jaezjaeck.tumblr.com/ for more information on this book.





	1. Campp

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfiction is made because I am a dunce and I wanted to make some David x reader smut because, in my personal opinion, there isn't enough of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Other Chapters are always longer than the first chapter!!!

After graduating from college, you did not have that many job options to choose from, actually, you can say that you had some job offers, but those were from strip clubs and bars and you didn't want to be anywhere near a bar or strip club much less work in one.

Your parents offered to drive you to this place, but you politely declined. They were those people who would offer something for a price and that price definitely wasn't fair, but at least you'll finally be getting out of their house. Packed bags by your side, you stare blankly at the street and wonder how it will be to work at this new place, Camp Campbell? This was a pretty inactive part of town, actually, a part you haven't been in at all! Guess it makes sense that a summer camp would be here, right? Not a lot of ruckus must happen, right?

Holding your bags close to your body, you see a boy in a blue hoodie come up and sit next to you. "You look a little old to be going to summer camp" he says with a raised eyebrow, you turn to him with slightly narrowed brows "excuse me?" he quickly corrects himself, "what I mean is, you look like you should be working at a school not joining summer camp." you groan, "didn't make it any better, son." you say and he visibly tenses up, "O-oh, I'm sorry." you say suddenly, quickly adverting your eyes from him until he speaks up, "well- If you're going to be working there, you better be good. What's your name anyways?"

"My name-" you've been self-conscious about everything, your eyes, your body, your hair, your name, something so simple as a name.

"Y/N" you say, your eyes darting down on the bench and you can't see the smile rise on his lips "Name's Max." he says, "nice to meet you, Max" you say, holding your hand up and he takes it quite roughly, "Hey, it was decent meeting you, Y/N"

It wasn't long before you've met Nikki, Neil, and unfortunately, nurf.

The Quartermaster told you to sit in the very front so that way you can get off immediately and talk to the boss.

In the back, you turn and see Nurf calling Nikki names, but he couldn't stand to do anything to the poor girl because of the rocking bus, but when Nikki called him something back he landed a palm on the back of her head, " _hey!_ " you yell, standing up as the Quartermaster quickly slams the breaks, but you hold onto the seat to keep yourself standing.

Nurf stares at you like he's looking right into your soul, but you stomp over and place your hands on your hips. "If you don't apologize to Nikki right now _I_ swear to the gods I will slap the living **SHIT** out of you" you couldn't see everyone staring at you with wide eyes except for Nurf. Point to Nikki "Apologize. Right. Now." you hiss and he leans back with his hands pushed up and he's picking at his thumbs. Keep staring at him and then back away when he walks forward and peers around the corner of the seat "sorry Nikki..." he says, sitting back down in his seat and you sigh, lifting a hand and running it through your hair.

"You okay Nikki?" turn to her and she nods, smiling "no one really has ever stood up against Nurf like that." she says and you chuckle "well I'm not like the others." Make your way back up to the front of the bus and sit down, the back of your head hitting the seat and the bus starts back up.

The world around you goes black and then your nose hit the seat in front of you "get off now" you hear the Quartermaster say, hot fluid leaks down on your lip and you hiss "shit okay" bag up on your shoulders, you walk out and gasp "oh my god are you okay?"

On the ground was a dazed and confused person. Throw the bag on the ground and bend down. "U-Uhm" he shakes his head as you lift him up, Max groans when he comes off of the bus and then the man seems completely fine "Max!" he says in the most excited tone you've ever heard in your life, yet again, you lived in a pretty depressing part of the neighborhood. He gives you a look that says "oh fucking help me" when the man who was previously on the ground gives him a bear hug.

It takes him a while, but he finally realizes that you were here when you lift your bag up and grunt in frustration as you attempt to get it back over your shoulder. "Oh! You did show up, from the way you looked at the interview it didn't seem like you were very interested in the job" he said, taking your hand and shaking it "My name is David, and please just call me David I don't like boss" he says "sure boss man" you reply and he crosses his arms.

"I told you, it's David," he says with you think is supposed to be a stern look on his face.

"Well anyways, once everyone gets here I will introduce you so now I will take you to your cabin and you can tell me your size and I can get your outfit all set and ready for you to wear, missy," he says and Max snickers "it's impolite to ask for a ladies size" he states and Neil pushes him with his elbow "Since when have you been worried about being polite." "I'm not." Max snorts.

"So you have to keep your cabin clean at all times, the law states that you can't lock the door and we have to do searches every few days but don't worry, I don't do searches unless I don't trust you." he says, opening the door and guiding you in.

Oh, gods, it's the cutest room you've ever seen! The bed even has a pine tree on it! Set your bags on the ground and lay back on the bed, feel weight being pushed on the bed and turn your head, seeing David sitting there "And what are your sizes?" he asks, notepad in hand, "I thought you were supposed to ask for my name first" you say and you try not to notice the slightest pink on his cheeks. "U-Um sorry- What was your name again?"

"Y/N"

"Nice name," he says, and you raise an eyebrow.

David leaves the cabin with your clothes neatly folded on the bed, you'll be sleeping in that bed for the entire summer. You start to remove your shirt when a woman walks into your cabin and looks up, quickly looking back down "shit I'm sorry, David told me to go check my cabin, I was here last year I'm so sorry-" smile at the woman and sigh "It's okay It's okay, don't worry about it. It would have been much more awkward if it was David storming in here." you say and the woman smirks "he'll mistake this cabin for his own, but don't worry he tries to knock every once in a while." she chuckles, "my name is Gwen, David already told me your name, I'll see you later Y/N" she exits and you sigh, "finally"

Stripped from your top and pants, bend over to find a fresh pair of garments so you don't smell like sweat.

You hear the doorknob jiggled and the door swung open, David had the widest smile on his face, but opened his eyes and looked at you when he heard your bed sheets shuffle and you attempting to cover your naked body. "David!" you cry out, pulling the top of the cover to keep it from falling.

"Oh, golly! Oh dear okay," he quickly turns around "I'm leaving I'm so sorry oh my goodness okay" he walks right out of your cabin, only turning to close the door and you hear a kid ask why his face was so red.

When you are _FINALLY_ able to get your outfit on, you walk out and greet David and Gwen at the entrance to the Mess Hall where all of the kids were. You can't help but notice the red had returned when he saw you, "well I'm done now." you say and he smiles "okay, you ready?" he asks, hand on the entrance, ready to push it open.

"yeah"

The door is swung open and he ushers you and Gwen in before walking in himself. "Kids!" he says, loud enough for 'mostly' all of the kids to turn to him.

"You may not have known it until now, but we seem to have a newbie here." he says, turning to you and lifting his hand to you "this, is Y/N" he says, "I expect that you kids will treat her with as much respect as you treat me and Gwen with" you hear Gwen mutter something like 'what respect?'

Wave at the kids who are listening and staring at you, a few wave back and others snort and turn their attention back to their friends or food.

You feel yourself becoming more and more self-conscious when you see some girl look you up and down with the most snotty and judgy look and then turn to one of her friends and whisper something, you begin to rub your arm, turning to David "can I go to the lake?" you ask and he perks up "can I go to the lake?" you repeat the question and he chuckles "um yeah, Gwen can go with you, if you want." he offers and Gwen quickly and eagerly takes it and grabs the arm you were previously rubbing "come on, let's get out of here" he grumbles.

"you two are fawning over each other like lovesick teenagers." Gwen suddenly blurts when the two of you get settled by the lake, your face becomes flushed. "W-Woah--What What do you mean?" you stutter, pushing a piece of hair behind your ear. "I knew you would be into him the moment I saw you." she snorts, "I don't understand why, though. He seems too annoying." she says, "hey, he's trying his best," you say softly, looking out onto the lake.

"I understand that, but-" she groans and presses her hand into her forehead "ugh nevermind."

The rest of the time there is quite silent, you quickly shake your head and Gwen gives you a look. 'No!' you start to talk to yourself in your own mind. 'You just got here Y/N, you have to give him time before you decide that he's the one you want in this wretched hellhole.'.

At least give it a few months.

Plus, he almost saw you butt ass naked.

And he probably wouldn't be interested anyway, you were chubby, and he was a lanky skinny man. You saw the look he gave you when you first met him, it seemed like a quick look of disgust, maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Maybe-

Maybe you shouldn't think of it as much as you have been.


	2. Board work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader helps Nerris would a wound she got while falling and then some other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bibimbap is good

The kids won't tell you what had happened, but it did not matter because you were left wrapping a kid's leg in a bandage after cleaning it and disinfecting it. A few wincing from the girl, Nerris was it? Lean back and stare at the girl. "What did you do? The others won't tell me" you say as you place everything back into the first aid kit. "L-Listen, okay all I did was fall it's fine" you can tell she is lying and the wound on her leg shows it as well, but you decide to believe it just to make her calm down. "Well, if that's all they needed to say then I don't know why they couldn't have just told me that. Why won't they tell me anything?" you ask.

"Nurf told everyone you were mean, which, in my opinion, I don't think you are. You aren't too excited like David and you aren't to laidback like Gwen." she says, pressing her thumb onto her chin "let's see, you're like...You have your own personality and I can't compare anyone here to it. You're like in between David and Gwen. You also get this really cute pink blush on your cheeks when you get really excited about something!" she says, pressing her pointer fingers onto her cheeks. Giggle and feel the heat rising back up onto your face and Nerris points at you "see! I told you!" she stands up, and then notices that both David and Gwen were standing behind you and chuckled "u-um- well I'm going to go now"

Wave towards the girl as she runs away, you feel a familiar hand on your shoulder and quickly turn "u-um hi David and Gwen" you stutter, standing and holding the first aid kit with sweaty palms. "Need anything?"

"I just wanted to say that you did so well with Nerris! Normally she shys away from me and Gwen, but you handled this situation very well." he says and you chuckle, "u-um thank you?" Gwen looks at you with raised eyebrows "hey she was right, you do blush when you get excited" she smirks when you give her a look and shrugs. David backs away from you puts a hand on his hip, "maybe we need someone like you to talk to the kids about their problems, or at least get to know them a little bit better" you heard Gwen mutter something like 'he means he would like to get to know you better'.

You are basically given the 'proud' duty of watching the kids while they eat just in case they cause trouble.

Arms crossed and body pressed against the wall, you watch the kids with tired eyes. It was dinner-time and normally they would behave at this time, but Nurf is deciding to start trouble with Nerris, which you assumed is what happened earlier. Narrow your eyes, Nurf takes a fucking knife out, a FUCKING KNIFE. How the fuck did he get a knife onto campgrounds without David or Gwen noticing? Your heart is racing and you feel like crying.

Breath heavy, you run. You just run. Grab Nurf tightly on the arm, Nerris is behind you. You can't even hear what you're saying, but you hope you aren't being too hard on the kid. But you're crying, Jerk the knife out of Nurf's hand. "You, young man, will be scrubbing the god damn floors of the boys bathroom with your toothbrush for a month!" you hiss, "If I see anyone with a knife or any other object that isn't related to your camp activity, I will take it away and there will be consequences," you say, turning to Nurf and releasing his arm. Thank god, no bruise.

Eyes soften a bit and you turn to the rest of the room and then lean down, "h-hey" you stutter "j-just don't do that again, okay? Don't pick fights, and you won't get in trouble, right? It's like step out of the sun if you keep getting burned." you say, and he nods but keeps his eyes off of you. Glance to Nerris who stands and you see that she indeed does have a wound from the knife. 

You are left, once again cleaning the girl up and wrapping the wound, patting her on the back "hey, can you tell Nurf that I said I am sorry for yelling at him. I don't even know what I was saying."

"You were yelling?"

Nerris looks at you with the most confused expression.

"Y/N all you did was start crying and forcefully take the knife out of his hand and tell him that he was going to be scrubbing the boy's bathroom for a month." she says, "you weren't yelling at all." 

"Y/N"

Quickly shake your head and Nerris takes a napkin out of her pocket and hands it to you. Gently take it from her and smile, "thank you, sweetheart" you say, wiping your eyes and sighing. "I didn't know what I was doing, but...I feel some sort of guilt in me-" "well you shouldn't" she interrupts, "He could have really hurt me, and you stopped that." she says, "I thank you for that, and just so you know. He tripped me and then I got mad and started yelling at him and then I started to threaten him with magic..Then he cut me." you sigh, "hey, listen he started it and I finished it. do you want me to watch you and make sure nothing goes wrong?"

Nerris nods quickly.

You guide Nerris back inside the mess hall and stand by closely, you didn't have the heart to talk to Nurf, not after what you did. You would probably just cry again.

"Y/N, says sorry for any harsh feelings she didn't mean it like that, and-" she turns to you and you lean back a bit, "I apologize for yelling at you." she says, backing away a bit and turning to you and Nurf stands "I forgive both of you, but I have to say, I deserve the punishment I was given." you smile, "Y/N" David's voice rang in your ears and you shake your head, no no no! Don't think about him right now.

"Y/N!" David said a bit louder and you finally turned to look at him, oh he's actually here, "yes?" he walks over to you, "I heard yelling is everything okay here?" he asks and you start to get a bit sweaty, twiddling your thumbs "u-um yeah it's just I had to punish Nurf for doing something bad, I-I'll talk to you about it outside, okay?" you ask with the occasional stutter that would show up, you hated yourself for stuttering.

Nerris turns to Nurf and leans over "is it just me, or does it seem like they like each other, a lot." she whispers and Nurf nods, "actually, it just seems like she likes him, he doesn't really show signs of liking her back." and Nerris turns to him with raised eyebrows "at least not yet" she says, and he nods.

Oh, gods, even the kids ship you and David now? You quickly usher him out of the Mess hall. Pick at your thumbs and sigh "Nurf started a fight with Nerris and threatened her with a weapon, but don't worry cause I took care of it." you say and you pull the knife from your pocket and show it to him. "He cut Nerris with it, but I helped out with her too." you say and he takes the knife from you and puts it in his own pocket "I'll take this to the office, and thank you Y/N we're lucky to have you here" he smiles that big dopey smile he always seems to have.

 

Gwen was watching you and David and making sure nothing was going on before walking over "so is everything okay? No one dead?" "Oh goodness" you quickly reply "of course not, you put me in charge why would I let anything get that far."

As kids start to exit the Mess hall, you join Gwen and David and discuss the activity of the day. "we could go swimming in the lake, I'll make sure no one drowns." you state and Gwen looks like she is having horrifying flashbacks "never-mind?" you raise an eyebrow and cross your arms "okay, well since Nurf likes to carve stuff in the trees around here, there are boards in my room we can like have people team up and like carve neat stuff into them." you say and David looks like he is thinking right before a wide smile comes back on his face "that sounds like a great idea!" Gwen gives him and look and you quickly speak up "w-well you guys have had these kids for years, right? I-I mean I can look over them and make sure nothing bad happens." you say.

"What are you gonna do, cry all over me?" Max snorts, poking your back and the action forces every muscle in your body to tense up and you spin around. "Do! Not! Do! That!" you whine. Max crossed his arms "hm? or what? You gonna cry?" narrowed eyes, "oh no- no you are not going to treat me like this, you are like twelve years old." you say and he shrugs "I don't really care how old you are or how old I am. I can walk over Gwen and David and I can walk over you too, I can find out secrets that could get you fired."

"What?"

"I'll have to find that information first, but when I do you bet your ass I'm going to use it." 

Gwen went to go set everything up and yet David still sat there and watched you in confusion. What did he mean by information? Was she hiding something?

So far, everyone is taking this activity well. Nurf and Nerris are actually working together which honestly surprised you, but Max told you he didn't care if it was a group 'project', he was going to do it on his own. 

He watched her walk around the groups of kids, they acted so calm and were actually behaving. Maybe it was because she was new? He crosses his arms and smiles, watching as she helps Nikki make an ear for the wolf picture she was carving out. He kind of admired you in a way? He thought you were brave, nice, smart, and you did so well with the kids. Not to mention you were kind of really freaking cute. Okay take a step back, David you just met this girl like a few days ago. Yes, every time you talk to her she tries her best to make it the shortest conversation ever and you start blushing and stuttering and getting all cute, okay stop it, David.

He found himself staring at you as you were bent over and watching Dolph carve something. A small amiable tap on his shoulder broke him out of his mesmerized state. He swiftly turned and saw Space Kid holding a board up to David's face.

"What do you think David?" the kid asked with a bit of slur in his voice. His hands came together and made a soft clap sound, his smile wide "You did so well! Are you done or are you still working on it?" he asks and Space Kid hands him the board. "I'm done. it's the nine planets" he said, pointing at the dwarf planet, Pluto "I wasn't going to add it at first, but it's there in reality so I decided to add it in the picture!" he smiled proudly and David set it down on the table beside of him "I love it, Space Kid."

When Space Kid left, he said something about going to his tent to finish something he was working on. David tried not to question a lot of things these kids did, but he had to sometimes. 

Backing away from the group, but still keeping an eye on them, you sit down at the closest tree and every once in a while a kid would come by and ask for help, David could not help but notice how you would smile just watching the kids. "The kids really like you, huh?" he asks, coming over to you "I guess?" you replied and he frowned "you guess? Y/N these kids love you!" he exclaimed, sitting beside you.

"Sometimes they look like they are afraid of me and I just." she places her hands on her forehead and he sighs "I understand, you did punish Nurf for once, I mean I've done it a few times but I guess you really struck down hard on him, huh?"

"David."

"yeah"

Your eyes meet his and then move to meet anywhere but his eyes "when I was taking his knife away, I was crying." you say quite quickly that he has to sit there and comprehend what you had just said to him. A smile starts to creep up on your face "to be completely honest, I'm kind of embarrassed to admit I was crying." you say softly.

As the night came in most of the kids had taken a break from their work to have dinner and most of them came back right after to finish it, every time you and David were impressed with their work for their age. You make a mental note to keep Nikki's in your room until you can ask David for permission to hang it on your wall.

Lay in your bed and stare blankly at the wall.

Well, you can't sleep.

Toss and turn until you find a comfortable position oh and how lovely.

You need to pee.

You are sluggish when you get out of bed, exhausted but not being able to sleep. Slowly make your way to the bathrooms and as you step in..You already feel something wrong. No. No. No. Get your business done and get out. You expected most of the kids to be asleep by now, so you didn't bother to put on a cover. You just wore a sports bra and panties considering you slept mostly naked.

You hear a click.

Oh dear lord.

You can't see where the kid went, but you saw a flash and heard some rustling as the kid ran away, you just assume its Max. It could be anyone hell even Gwen, but..Max said something that made you somewhat paranoid.

You hope he is not going through your stuff.


	3. photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds something that can ruin the Reader's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughghghg
> 
> Sorry if it's short, I somehow can never write long chapters???

The ceiling has never seemed so interesting.

You were exhausted, but you couldn't sleep. Just staring at the ceiling and breathing calmly in hopes that it would tire you out a bit more and make you sleep. Huh, maybe you should go to a doctor?

Then, your mind begins to drift, what are you going to do when summer is over? Where will you work? Will you go back to that damned bar? No thanks, you would rather not have your nipples and pussy shown to the entire fucking state. However, the two girls you met there. A small smile spread across your face, Maritza and Flaca, Oh goodness they were just the best women you could have met.

A flash of a camera has your hair is tussled by a woman with curly black hair and the prettiest smile you have ever seen, another woman had her arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer, this woman had short straight blonde hair. The outfits you had on were pretty much the same, black and white under breast corsets with thigh-high stockings. You were significantly shorter and chubbier than the two, but they didn't care as one of them groped the fat of your asscheek. Admittedly, you were a cocky son-of-a-bitch when you worked there. The men would compliment how your body looked in the corset, your boobs, your face, your hair.

Sadly, their compliments went through one ear and out the other, you knew they were fake. You were hideous, disgusting, fat, you had such horrible anxiety that they thought was 'cute' and that it added something when they- nevermind. You had the most bracelets than the other two women, men were interested in you and you know why. They were drunk and horny and that was all they thought about and it always seems like you were close by when they wanted someone.

You miss those women, you really do. You missed how they would fondle you at random times, flirt with you. They seemed so genuine, hell Flaca had the biggest crush on you according to the other employees.

Feel your hand drift lower as you begin to think, what would they think about you now? Ha, they would call you stupid. Having a silly school-girl crush on a man you met a week ago. Your other hand moves higher on your body, you feel guilty as hell, but you're kind of tired of putting Flaca or Martiza in your silly sex scenarios. Your fingers dance over your clit and you bite your tongue to keep quiet.

Would he be dominant? Gods you hoped so.

Breath through your nose, you could have never guessed that your clit would ever be this sensitive. Maybe it was the fact you haven't done this with anyone in forever, or with yourself.

You haven't masturbated in months.

Maybe he could push your face down into the pillow or bed sheets to keep you quiet?

He mumbles something in your ear as his weight was some-what on you, pushing you deeper into the bed. Nibbling and biting at your neck to claim you in an animalistic way? Making you his?

Your mine lingers on the thought as you bring up your hands from underneath the covers and sighing. His?

Why do you like the sound of that?

Whine and cover your head with the bedsheets when David comes in to wake you up. Feel the weight on the bed beside you and he tears the covers away from your face. "Good morning Y/N!" he repeats and you can just smile at him. "Good morning David" you reply. Wipe the crust off of your eyes and lean up, clinging the covers close to you and he raises an eyebrow. "You're a lot easier to get up than Gwen," he says with relief in his voice. He smiles wide, "well, Y/N!" he stands after feeling a bit awkward. "U-Um Gwen and I will wait for you in the Mess Hall."

As he walked out, you feel a pool of guilt in your stomach. Or maybe your just hungry, but you're also guilty. You shouldn't have masturbated to just simple thoughts of him, but for some reason whenever you used Flaca or Martiza you didn't feel as bad? And that made you feel even worse. The shirt over your head, technically you did masturbate to him but at the same time, you stopped in the beginning of it because you were so caught up in your screwed up mind.

It was Saturday so the campers did not have anything to do, but if they acted up they could end up cleaning. The Mess hall was what you expected it to be, kind of quiet especially in the morning. No food fights or kids trying to stab each other. Yet. Peering out onto the crowd of kids, you can't help but notice that one kid was not with his three friends. Neil and Nikki were eating together but Max was nowhere in the room.

Gently tug at the collar of your shirt and just expect the worst.

Max had snuck into your room after you left, he has been waiting a while and was happy to finally be able to snoop around. With how nervous you always are, you must be hiding something, right? After a good few minutes of just observing clear areas, he didn't find anything that caught his interest. However,

Moving underneath your bed, he grabbed a case you had set under there in hopes no one would find it. His frustrated frown turned into a mischievous smirk as he opened the box and froze.

What

The

Hell.

His eyes were wider than they've ever been. He couldn't believe it, you, the anxious, innocent little angel that came here was a fucking stripper? Not even a stripper. Hand clapped over his mouth as he moved pictures around. 

Pictures of you and two other women, one ruffling your hair. You looked so happy and free and just like you've been out of your shell for so long but working here has shoved you right back down to ground one. The second woman had an arm around your waist and looked almost like she was going to kiss your cheek. The outfits, under-breast corsets. Woah, okay that's what woman boobs look like, okay then.

He pulls a photo out and quickly turns it around. Then he slowly turned it back around. Are you serious? He smirks, holy shit he can do so much blackmailing with these pictures it is unreal.

Right there, in that photo, body bent forward and a strange man pulling your hair back as he fucked you. Oh my god. He covered his mouth and shoved all of the photos into his pockets. Then he stood there for a few moments, smirking he set the photo he took of you last night in the case and closed it, shoving it back under your bed and walking out of the cabin.

Oh, he will never be able to look at you the same way ever again, hell no. You kinky bastard.

Perking up and peering over as Max finally enters the Mess hall and you give him a small wave. He just stares at you and continues on, what is that look in his eye?

David nudged your side and you turn swiftly to look at him "yes yes what is it?" he shifted his eyes towards Neil and Nikki laughing their asses off and Max just staring at you, "what about it? They look like they're having fun." you say and David's eyes widen "have you been listening?" he whispers, "they've been- saying things about photos of you, Max has been pulling out pictures aren't you the least bit worried?" he asks. All you can do is sit and stare at David as he crosses his arms and leans back "I-I....I have..I guess...." you stare to say and then turn back to the three who have seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I guess I'll go check it out," you say.

Freeze as soon as you get there and see what the commotion was about. Oh no. Oh hell no. Clenched fists, you stare at the photos Max has basically glued into his hands. "M-Max where the fuck did you find those" you hiss through your teeth and he shrugs "all I will tell you is that if I can step all over Gwen and David, you bet your pretty little ass I'll step all over you, and these photos can help me with that" he says and that smug ass smirk never leaves his face.

Turn your body to face Nikki and Neil who just sit there silently and attempt to look away from your glare. Max starts again, "And uh- I never thought your nipples would be that color." he says with raised eyebrows as he looks down at the photos, "thought they'd be pinker, to be honest." he replied sarcastically. That kid was full of malicious intent from the very beginning, wasn't he?

"oh by the way," he says and you almost tell the brat to shut up.

"David is going on a date Friday, so um, don't cry too hard over him okay?" he snorts and has the audacity to pat you on the arm.

Now that you think about it...David has been acting strange, he's been acting a lot more anxious than anything else. He's also not speaking to you as much as he used to. Furrowed brows, you turned to Max and then swiftly move back to David. Max could blackmail you all the fuck he wants as long as it didn't get in the way of your own real life.

Your heart was racing and you couldn't see straight. Place your hands on your knees and David gives you a confused look. "Hey Y/N are you alright?" he asks, bending down to make eye contact with you. Look away from him and nod "'M fine." you say, placing your hand on your forehead. "Just Max you know how he is" you laugh nervously, leaning back up and he seems to calm down a bit once you confirmed that you were in fact fine.

Just like that he was back in his happy-go-lucky personality and all you could do was sit and smile as he proceeded to tell Gwen about how absolutely wonderful today was going to be, but all you could think about was going back into your wonderful cabin and falling asleep. Or dying. Dying sounds better.

One or two groups of kids rush past you and David as they finished eating, talking about just hanging out in their tents. That seemed reasonable, though. If you came to a summer camp like this you would want to do nothing but stay in the tent with whatever friends you could muster up from the time spent there.

David is going on a date Friday, huh? You wonder who he is going on a date with, maybe Gwen? God no she can hardly stand him as is.

Then who?

And why are they going on a date Friday couldn't they have gone on a date this weekend or something? Step outside for a few moments and feel the cool air hit your face. It was a bit of a cooler day which was rare in the summer, but it happened every so often. You were honestly kind of relieved, you needed the comfort of something cool. It helped to calm you.

However, you couldn't help but sit and dwell with yourself, who the hell is he dating? Obviously not you, then who?

You hope it isn't someone who could put your body to shame.

David held his phone in his hand. He didn't know what to say, having never really dated anyone in his life. Thumbs hovering over the screen and eyes glued to the chat. He had no idea what to say, his eyes finally tear away from the phone to see. You. Looking stressed, you had told him that you were fine, but he still did not believe you. Phone now off, he stares at you. He kind of felt guilty going on a date with Bonquisha when he has a new Co-Counselor who has to work on her own most of the time. But Bonquisha was so excited for the date! he starts to chew his tongue when your eyes meet, and you smile.

"So-" he hears you start, "do you want to do anything? It's kind of boring not doing anything at this camp." you say to him. "I was actually about to go on a hike, you can come if you want to," David replies. A hike actually does sound nice, it might help get your mind off of things.

"I think a hike would be nice," you say, watching his expression change a bit before going straight back into a smile "it will be the best hike you've ever had in your life!"

"I bet it will be, David," you say, and he lays a hand on your shoulder. 

Your heart starts racing, but you quickly shrug it off as a friendly gesture, especially since he had a date. However something about his face made you think that maybe there was still something there, yet again, he looks at everyone like that.

Still, a hike with him could be fun, right?


End file.
